


Daily Devotionals

by monimala



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monimala/pseuds/monimala
Summary: A little post-opera filler fic, in which Ravi's schedule changes...but his feelings for Ashley don't.





	

He spends all day staring at a screen. He still manages to squeeze in about four uninterrupted hours of _Mass Effect_ when he gets home from Jabot. It’s an average 24-hour cycle in the life of one Ravi Shapur. Work, play, eat takeout, sleep...wake up and do it all over again. Until the night of the opera. Until that weird, awkward, amazing moment when he realizes that Ashley Abbott _sees_ him.

The awareness prickles across him like he’s the Highlander sensing another Immortal. One minute she’s talking to Nikki Newman, the next she’s looking across the room at him. _Really_ looking. In that unknotting-your-tie and unbuttoning-your-tux sort of way.

He’s been jerking off to that expression for almost a month, gaming forgotten even though _Mass Effect: Andromeda_ is out. Because the wonder, the speculation, in Ashley’s eyes just makes _him_ speculate about what it could lead to.

He thinks about calling her “ma'am” in a nervous stammer, like he did during his first few weeks at the company. Then he imagines calling her “madam,” like in his father's stories about harsh Indian schoolmistresses. And there are no nerves. His voice doesn't shake. He says “madam,” and Ashley rises from her desk, giving him that same look from the Top of the Tower...that same look but longer, harder. Directly corresponding to, and calling to, a portion of his anatomy.

Ravi should be ashamed of thinking of her like this, of wrapping his hand around his cock as he imagines her striding to him...standing in front of him...responding to him... _commanding_ him. But he isn't. He's the proudest, most confident, he's ever been. In these private moments on his futon, with his glasses on the nightstand and iPad tossed to the side, he knows what he wants and what Ashley needs.

Someone to say “yes.” Someone to give her everything she asks for. Someone to kiss her instep and her hand and that place between her thighs that’s probably been plundered but never worshipped. She’s had alphas, she claims to like alphas, but she doesn’t know beta. She doesn’t know devotion. Or understand submission.

Ravi’s not sure he understands either. He wandered out of a subreddit thread three years ago deeply confused and had to be redirected to some kink sites by women in his engineering program. But he knows that the crisp authority in Ashley’s voice turns him on. He knows that when she talked about his contract that one night at dinner, he thought about _Fifty Shades of Grey_ and drank two glasses of wine in quick succession so he wouldn’t dump a glass of ice water down his pants. And he knows the most important thing of all: that she makes him want to kneel and bow his head. Like her office is a temple and she’s a goddess.

Ashley deserves to be adored. He’s just the man to do the adoring. Even if it’s quietly, in the dark, as he gasps her name and comes all over his fist.

No. Not her name. _Madam._ Because his harsh mistress has so much to teach him. And he’s desperate to be schooled. To be used and taken and wrung out. All in service of this phenomenal woman. Especially now that she’s allowing herself to consider it.

She works. She plays. She eats takeout, sleeps, wakes up and does it all over again. An average 24-hour cycle in the life of Ashley Abbott. All she needs is to carve out one hour for him. A half-hour. Fifteen minutes.

He's always been a fast learner. And he doesn't have to be taught how to pray.  

 


End file.
